


All the King's Horses

by Emerald1



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain, secrets and a hidden agenda may tear apart our heroes - or bring them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the King's Horses

Archive: Master Apprentice and AO3. Anyone else, please ask.

Category: Angst, pre-slash

Rating: PG13

Warnings: bring Kleenex

Spoilers: Just before AOTC, other than that, I'm not telling. It's not a death or rape story.

Summary: Pain, secrets and a hidden agenda my tear apart our heroes - or bring them back together.

Feedback: yes. On-list, off-list, or carrier-pigeon is fine. There is a mystery here and I'd love to know what you think is going on. Who can guess first?

* * *

Amidala smiled as she greeted her guest. "Bail, it's good to see you again. Thank you for coming here, I know it's a long way out of your way."

"That's all right. I know how much you hate to be away from your son. I must say that motherhood agrees with you, you've never looked lovelier." Bail took her hands and brushed the customary kiss across each of her cheeks. "How is little Denji?"

"He's wonderful as usual." Amidala sat down in one of the large comfortable chairs, indicating the other one to her visitor. "Please join me. What of the negotiations?"

Bail shook his head and launched into a detailed explanation of the current standings of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. "The stronger this group becomes, the more votes the Chancellor will have for this Military Creation Act he has proposed."

"I am not going to stand by and watch this Republic be torn apart. If that act passes, the separatists will feel threatened and we will have no choice but to go to war. We cannot allow that to happen." Amidala stood up and began to pace. "We've got to make the rest of the Senate see reason. There has to be a way to bring those worlds back into the Republic before it comes to that."

"You need to go to Coruscant, Amidala." He waited for her reaction.

"What?" Amidala turned to face him. "You know that I've been giving most of my votes by proxy just so I wouldn't have to go to Coruscant."

Bail shook his head as he continued to insist. "Your arguments would have much more impact if you were there to deliver them in person. You must realize this."

Any disagreement she may have had against his suggestion was silenced when Dorme entered the chamber. "Midmeal is almost ready. Cook would like to know if you and Senator Organa would like to eat in the dining room or out on the terrace?"

"The terrace would be wonderful. Thank you, Dorme." She turned to Bail. "Why don't you go on out, and I'll join you after I've checked on Denji."

"When am I going to meet the little guy?" In the past he had teased Amidala that her son was actually a figment of her imagination.

Amidala gave him a troubled look. "I've told you, he isn't comfortable around strangers."

"Are you sure he's the one not comfortable? He'll never get used to people if you keep him locked away for the rest of his life." Bail's expression softened as he continued. "Just because he's handicapped, don't deny him the universe, Dala."

"You don't understand." She shook her head as she walked out of the room. "Nobody understands."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker leaned against the wall, waiting with his Master for their transport to arrive. The mission had been a long and tiring one and he, for one, would be glad to be back at the Temple. A figure emerging from a nearby building started waving, trying to get their attention. His Master turned and gave a sigh.

"Hello, Dwen. How have you been?"

The tall, green-skinned Halvonite slapped Qui-Gon on the back. "Fine, and yourself? I haven't seen you in years."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "I'm well, thank you. This is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Dwen Jahal, an old acquaintance of mine."

Anakin dutifully bowed to the other man. Dwen gave him a quick glance, then turned back to Qui-Gon. "What happened to the last one, what was his name, Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan is a knight now. His missions keep him on the outer rim." The older master's expression was troubled. "If you would excuse me, I need to check on our transport to Coruscant." He didn't wait for a reaction before he strode off. Dwen turned to Anakin in surprise.

"Did I strike a sore spot?"

"Obi-Wan was..." Anakin struggled over an explanation he had never fully understood. "The last battle they were in, Master Qui-Gon was severely injured. He was unconscious for weeks afterwards. Obi-Wan didn't return with Master Qui-Gon. He was knighted right after the battle and left on his first mission. He didn't even wait to see if Qui-Gon was going to live. Ten years and he's never returned to Coruscant and he's never answered a single message Master sent him."

"That doesn't sound like the Obi-Wan I remember."

"Maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought you did. He and Master argued before the battle and Obi-Wan refused to forgive him." Anakin picked up their packs as Qui-Gon emerged from the shuttle manager's office. "Master doesn't need Obi-Wan, he has me."

Dwen Jahal watched in surprise as the two Jedi boarded their shuttle and left the planet.

* * *

Amidala quietly slipped into the private walled garden she'd had built for her son. She watched as he romped with his Zahna hound, his weakened left leg dragging behind him.

Denji stopped in front of a tree, his hair glistening like copper in the midday sun, tied back in a simple tail. As his mother looked on, he reached out and a small bird hopped down onto his open palm. He drew the bird close, his face open and happy. After a moment of quiet communication he gently kissed the top of the bird's head and then let it fly away. Amidala brushed away a tear, awed as always at Denji's capacity to love. He looked up and saw her, smiling.

"Did you see, Mommy? Did you see?" He hobbled across the lawn, the dog next to his weak side, balancing him.

"Yes, sweetheart, I saw." Amidala raised up on her toes to kiss him on his cheek.

* * *

Bail watched as Amidala picked at her salad. "Looking for anything in particular?" She glared at him.

"Very funny, Bail."

"You seem...distracted." He chose his words carefully and waited for her reaction.

She put her fork down and returned his gaze. His earlier words had affected her more than she was willing to admit. "Do you think my presence would truly have an impact on the vote?"

"People will never forget that young queen who took on an invading army and stole her world back while the Senate bickered and argued. You are the only politician in recent galactic history to actually accomplish something tangible. That commands respect in a way that the rest of us can only wish for. Enough worlds will listen to you that could turn the tide and keep this Republic together. Now that you are a part of the Senate, you could stop this before Palpatine has enough support for his plans. We need you, Amidala." He held his breath as she mulled over his request.

Months, years even, of her life had been devoted to keeping the Republic intact. In her very soul Amidala was convinced that the creation of a Republic army would have dire consequences for the universe, as she knew it. The Battle of Naboo had devastated Denji's life and every motherly instinct she had was screaming to not allow war to touch the boy again. "Very well, I will leave for Coruscant in the morning." Decision made, Amidala dug into her salad with much more vigor.

* * *

Denji listened carefully as his mother explained the reasons she had to leave. He understood that she did important work and sometimes had to go places to help people. Sometimes she would go to the planet that had no grassy meadows for him to play in, and he would stay home with his part-time nanny and his beloved companion, his Zahna hound, Lali.

He thumped his chest with his weak hand. "No, I go too." Denji climbed off his bed and began gathering his favorite toys. "Can Lali come?" Amidala stared, amazed. He had never been this forceful.

"Denji, why do you want to come to Coruscant with me? You and Lali won't be able to play outside while we're there, and I'll be in meetings most of the time." She watched as he shook his head.

"I have to go, Mama. I have to."

She recognized the look on his face. "Sweetie, are you having bad dreams again?" He nodded, staring at the floor, a stuffed bantha clutched in his hands.

"Something bad's gonna happen if I stay home. Please, Mommy?"

Truthfully, Amidala preferred to have her son close to her, but the fact that he was having nightmares about a future that had not yet happened frightened her. "Are you sure about your dream, Denji?"

"Bad things happen if we're not together. We have to stay together."

Amidala reached out and lifted his chin to look her in the eye. "Then you will come to Coruscant with Mommy."

"And Lali too?"

Amidala laughed softly as she pulled him close for a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "And Lali too."

* * *

Darth Sidious waved his hand over the communication terminal. Within seconds the image of a distinguished human appeared. "My Master, how may I serve you?"

"All is going according to plan. We will soon have more control over Skywalker than even his own master. When he discovers that his beloved Amidala has a child..." The evil smile widened. "Such exquisite anger in someone so young. I almost envy you - taking over the training your former padawan has started."

The smile was returned as the figure bowed. "Qui-Gon has, of course, turned a blind eye to his padawan's anger. He won't see what is happening right under his nose until it is too late." He bowed again. "I await his arrival."

As the image faded, Sidious hissed to the empty room, "train him well, Dooku. He will give me my Empire."

* * *

"Can I sit up front with the pilot?" Denji gave his most winning smile to his mother and Captain Typho. "I promise I'll be good."

Amidala returned his smile. "Once we're in hyperspace, sweetheart. That's the rules, remember? During launch you and Lali have to sit back here with me."

With a sigh, Denji moved to the jump seats assigned to the passengers. Typho touched Amidala's arm before she moved to join him. "Captain Olie really wouldn't mind."

"I know." Amidala moved closer, speaking softly so Denji wouldn't overhear. "But other pilots might, and I don't want him hurt."

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine waited while his assistant poured tea for his guests. As she moved out of the room he leaned forward, addressing the two members of the Jedi High Council among the group. "Senator Amidala will be arriving in three hours. Her presence here will undoubtedly stir up some of the more radical groups. The protection of my dear friend I am leaving in your capable hands."

Yoda and Mace Windu both appeared troubled by the request. The inclusion of Qui-Gon and Anakin had concerned both of the masters since the summons had first been received. Yoda chewed on the end of his gimer stick as Windu addressed the Chancellor, ignoring the Master and Padawan seated to his left. "I believe that Master Jinn and his apprentice would not be the best suited for this assignment. Several Knights will be dispatched to give her constant protection."

Palpatine turned his attention to the other Jedi as he dismissed Master Windu's suggestion. "I'm afraid that I must insist on Master Jinn personally guarding Amidala himself. He is probably the only one she will listen to. We must make sure she is able to safely return to her son on Naboo." The challenge was unmistakable, and Windu had no choice in the matter but to back down.

"Of course."

Anakin started to rise at the last of Palpatine's words; only his master's hand on his arm kept him seated. Palpatine noticed the young man's reaction and smiled. The young man was reacting as anticipated.

Qui-Gon Jinn kept his apprentice stilled as he searched the Force eddies in the room. Not finding the answer he wanted, he settled for giving the only answer left to him. "We will serve in any capacity needed, Chancellor."

* * *

Darth Sidious glared at the hologram kneeling in front of him. "What do you mean, the boy is with her? She never brings him to Coruscant."

The figure remained as he was, forehead to the ground, face hidden. "It was a sudden decision, my Lord. Security was too tight on her ship to allow a message to be sent before we landed."

"You had better pray that her hatred of the Jedi has not diminished over time. Your life depends on it." Sidious didn't wait for an answer before he terminated the transmission.

* * *

Anakin bounced on his heels as the elevator slowly made its way to the top floor of the building currently housing Senator Amidala of Naboo. His master watched with an expression both amused and exasperated. "Anakin?"

"She has a child, Master. A child!"

"Did you expect her to wait for you?"

The young man turned as his master continued. "You're a Jedi, Anakin. There is no place in your life for that kind of relationship. Concentrate on the here and now, my young apprentice."

Anakin opened his mouth, and then thought better of it. His master may be a wise man, but he didn't understand about this. Qui-Gon just gave him a sympathetic smile as the elevator stopped.

Dorme met them as they entered the outer reception area of the Senator's apartment. "Master Jinn, what a...surprise." The look on her face told the man that the surprise was not considered a pleasant one. Before he could ask, Amidala was standing in front of them.

She barely gave Anakin a passing glance. "I told the Chancellor, I don't need any Jedi protection. You may leave."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Senator, but we are here to protect you by orders of the Supreme Chancellor. Only he may rescind those orders."

She glared at him for a long time before conceding. "Very well, but my personal quarters are off limits to both you and your apprentice." She turned to leave, apparently dismissing them. Qui-Gon was stunned by her attitude.

"Have we done something to offend you, Senator?"

"Your very presence offends me, Jedi."

Any response either Jedi may have had was interrupted when the elevator opened again, spilling out a large black-haired canine and a dark skinned man in a guard's uniform. Dorme laughed at the sight of the excited animal dragging the captain of the senator's security team. "Hello, Lali."

Lali ignored her, heading straight for the Senator, but managing to sniff at everything in her path. Amidala bent down and patted the large creature. "Denji will be so happy to see you."

She looked up at the man, smiling at his frazzled appearance. " Captain Typho, thank you for retrieving her so quickly."

The captain tugged at his jacket as one corner of his mouth shot up. "My pleasure, Senator. It broke my heart to take her away from him for the health exam when we arrived." He looked toward the door into the private suite. "May I?"

Amidala ruffled Lali's ears one last time before she stood and nodded. Typho gave a slight tug on the leash. "Come on girl, let's go find Denji." He could barely keep his feet under him as the hound took off across the room and disappeared through a doorway. A few moments later the two Jedi could feel a wave of joy.

Anakin stared after them. "That's a large dog for a little boy. How old is your son, Padme?"

Amidala ignored the use of her private name. "Denji is five. He has special needs, and Lali is a wonderful companion for him."

"He is also Force-Sensitive." Qui-Gon was unprepared for the hostility in her reaction.

"Stay away from my son, Master Jinn. I don't care what orders the Supreme Chancellor gave you." She turned and swept out of the room.

Her two Jedi guards stared at each other in shock. Qui-Gon recovered first and turned to Dorme, a questioning expression on his face.

"Milady is very protective of her son." The loyal woman waited for the rest of the questions to come.

Anakin was the one to break the silence. "I didn't realize that Amidala had married."

"She's not. Denji is her adopted son. He was severely injured during the invasion and abandoned by his family. Amidala adopted him when her reign as Queen was finished."

"Wait. I thought she said he was five?" Anakin puzzled face showed his confusion.

Dorme gave a sad smile at the Padawan's question. "The head injury he suffered...Denji will be five for the rest of his life."

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding. "That's why the Zahna Hound."

"Denji depends on Lali as much as he does his mother." Dorme left before any more could be asked.

* * *

Qui-Gon met up with Mace in his favorite garden. The council member didn't seem surprised to see him. "Where is your apprentice?"

"Anakin is in the hallway outside Senator Amidala's private apartment. She won't allow Jedi inside."

The comment didn't seem to surprise Windu, making Qui-Gon suspicious as he listened. "She believes she has reasons and we must accept them."

Windu was strengthening his shields, that much was obvious to the other master. Qui-Gon tried to understand what had caused such anger in the young woman he thought he knew. "Is it because of the child? Is she afraid that we would take him because of his strength in the Force? There was something almost familiar about his presence in the Force."

"Stay away from the boy, Qui-Gon. We don't want to make the situation any more complicated than it already is."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as he studied his old friend. "Is that an order, Mace?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

* * *

Alone, Anakin paced in the outer office. Dorme entered the room, closing the door behind her before Anakin could see anything on the other side. He stopped to question her.

"How can I protect her from out here?"

"Milady is with Denji." Dorme shook her head. "Nothing disturbs the time she spends with her son." She moved past him and into one of the small private offices that lined the reception area. Anakin watched her go, then stepped closer to the private quarters.

Through the door he could hear Amidala singing. The song reminded him of one he had heard often as a child. For a moment he was filled with the cherished memories of his own mother. The sound of deep laughter shattered the pleasant recollection. Without a thought, Anakin stormed into the room. Seated on the floor was a figure wearing a face he thought he'd never see again.

* * *

"Who's he, Mommy?"

Amidala gave their unwelcome visitor a hard look before she turned back to her son, forcing a smile back onto her face. "He's a Jedi, sweetheart. Mommy needs to speak to him alone, all right?"

Denji smiled as if he didn't have a care in the universe. "Okay." He looked at Anakin, no sign of recognition on his face. "Bye, Mr. Jedi."

Anakin was silent until Amidala glared at him. "Goodbye, Denji." Determined to get some answers, he followed her out of the room.

"Explain yourself," he demanded as soon as the door closed behind them.

Amidala was livid and shoved him hard down the hallway, not stopping until she had backed him into the outer reception hall. "Explain myself? How dare you! Just because the Jedi tossed him aside doesn't mean that..."

"We didn't toss him aside, he's supposed to be on the outer rim." Anakin rubbed at his chest, absently noting that he'd probably have bruises later.

"The outer rim?" Amidala flung her arms around, barely missing him. "Does this look like the outer rim?"

Anakin backed up against a chair, and gratefully dropped into it. "What happened to him, Padme? Tell me."

She took a deep breath and calmed down enough to really look at him. "You honestly don't know, do you?" The pained look in his eyes gave her the confirmation she needed.

Amidala took a deep breath and sat in the chair opposite him. "After the battle, we found both of them unconscious. It was clear what injuries Master Jinn had, but Obi-Wan had no visible injuries. We moved them both to the healer's ward and cared for them as best we could. Qui-Gon was near death."

"The nearest Jedi ship was actually a healer returning from Dag'wala Prime. If he hadn't arrived when he did, I don't believe Master Jinn would have survived the night." Anakin couldn't quite suppress his shudder at the reminder of how close he came to losing his master.

"He continued the job that Obi-Wan had started." Amidala rubbed her temples. "He said that Obi-Wan was in a coma because he had sent so much of his life energy to his master to keep him alive. He told us that Obi-Wan would recover - it would just take some time. Qui-Gon needed the healers at the Temple, but there was only room for one of them on his ship."

Anakin nodded, everything she had told him fit with what he had learned about extreme Force healing. "He left Obi-Wan on Naboo and took Qui-Gon with him?"

Amidala had tears in her eyes. "Our healers did everything they could, and so did the healers that arrived several days later with Chancellor Palpatine. He still hadn't regained consciousness, but he seemed to be improving, to be getting stronger."

"What happened?"

"According to Chancellor Palpatine's personal healer, the strain was just too much and he suffered a massive brain hemorrhage. They gave up any hope he would survive."

Anakin struggled to his feet and resumed his pacing. "Force! Didn't you inform the council?"

"Of course we did." Amidala seemed insulted by the question. "The healers were in almost daily contact with the Temple - at least they were until Obi-Wan came out of the coma."

"Then what?" Anakin's words were terse, his features drawn as he stopped in front of the large window. From his vantage point, he could see the spires of the Jedi Temple.

Amidala couldn't look at Anakin as she explained the former Jedi's disabilities. "He was unresponsive at first, and it was apparent that his left side was paralyzed. Healer Haskal did what he could, but Obi-Wan made very little progress. He recovered some of his motor skills - he can walk unassisted for short distances, although with a limp, and he can feed himself. Mentally, his cognitive skills are approximately that of a five or six year old."

She moved to stand next to him. "When the council members became aware of the level of brain damage Obi-Wan had suffered, they decided not to bring him back to Coruscant. They were going to send him to a care facility on Tragan Four. It's the largest of its kind in the galaxy."

The look on her face told Anakin of her opinion. "You didn't want him sent there?"

"I sent Dorme there to look at the facility. It was clean, and the patients were well cared for."

"But?"

"Think of it, Anakin. Row after row of beds. Beds filled with beings who couldn't communicate, who couldn't care for themselves in the most basic of ways. These men and women lying there, waiting for someone to wipe their chins, to feed them through a tube." She looked at Anakin as understanding. "Your Obi-Wan had ceased to exist, and my Denji had taken his place. Denji is a happy, loving child who loves to have stories read to him and draws pictures for hours at a time. How could I send him to a place like that? How could I allow anyone else to do it?"

Anakin stared out the window. "The council? Surely when they realized..."

"They tried to have him forcibly removed from our custody to be taken to Tragan Four. Our courts had to make him a ward of the government to stop them."

"Sith." Anakin raked his fingers through his short hair. "Is that why you adopted him?"

Amidala looked back towards the private area of the senatorial quarters. "Denji has a strong fear of abandonment. He lived happily at the palace during the remaining time of my term, but the elections terrified him. I found that leaving him behind was the only part of leaving office that I regretted, actually dreaded. The night he woke up crying 'please don't leave me, Mommy' I knew what I had to do."

* * *

Anakin released his anxieties into the Force as he followed Amidala into her son's room. Denji sat on the floor, building a castle out of blocks. Lali was curled up less than a meter away. Anakin settled next to him and waited. Denji immediately smiled and handed him a block. "Do you want to play with me? Uncle Typho sometimes helps me build it really tall."

"He does?" Anakin discovered just how easy it was to ignore the adult body sitting there and only see the child Obi-Wan had become. Using the Force, he levitated the block onto the highest point of the stack. Denji's eyes got big.

"Wow, that was champ. Uncle Typho can't do that."

Anakin studied the smiling face. He knew the one question Qui-Gon would want answered by the boy he had raised. "Are you happy, Denji?"

Denji's smile became even more radiant. "My Mommy loves me."

Anakin smiled for the first time since walking into that room. "Yes, Denji, she does. She loves you very much." He levitated another block onto the stack much to Denji's delight. "Denji, have you ever had Cerean fudge?"

Denji shook his head as he handed Anakin another block. "Is it yummy?" He edged closer as he asked, obviously intrigued by the young Jedi.

"It's very good. I'll bring you some if it's all right with your mom." They both turned to await her reaction.

She smiled at the sight of the two of them playing on the floor. "Yes, that would be very nice."

Denji leaned towards Anakin and this time Anakin shifted closer. With a quiet, pensive sigh, Denji rested his head on Anakin's shoulder. "Mr. Jedi, sir?"

Anakin bit back a smile as he thought about how they must look to an outsider. "Yes, Denji?"

"You're going to marry my mommy someday."

"Really?" That was not what he was expecting.

Denji started playing with the sleeve of his shirt, not looking up at Anakin. "I saw it in a dream, but Mommy was real sad. Are you going to send me away?"

Amidala gave a sharp gasp, but Anakin responded before she could. "No, Denji. I won't send you away." He reached out and wrapped an arm around the frightened figure. "I remember how much it hurts to leave your mom. I'm not going to let anyone send you away." When he felt Amidala move next to him, he shifted and curled an arm around each of them.

Sitting there, Anakin was able to study the former Jedi. His hair was as long as Qui-Gon's, tied back with what he realized was the remains of a padawan braid. When he reached out and touched it, Amidala softly spoke into his ear. "That's his 'special hair', he wouldn't ever let us cut it."

Anakin swallowed hard. All these years and enough of Obi-Wan remained trapped inside Denji to hang onto the last symbol of his training.

It was the arrival of the cook that finally separated them. Amidala wiped her eyes as she stood. "Yes, Salan?"

The older woman seemed embarrassed to have interrupted. "I'm sorry, Milady, but I promised Denji he could help me make cookies this afternoon - if that's all right?"

Denji sat up grinning. "Can I?" When Amidala nodded he began putting his blocks back in the bin. Anakin helped him to stand, and hovered as he walked unsteadily to the shelves to put them away. With a backward wave, Denji limped after the cook.

Anakin leaned back against the wall, then slid down onto the floor, burying his face in his hands. "Obi-Wan."

Amidala sat next to him. "Now you understand."

* * *

Qui-Gon returned to find Anakin pacing through the outer hallways of the Senator's apartment. "Are you all right, Anakin?"

Anakin turned away from his master, exhaling sharply. "I...umm."

"Seeing her again and under these circumstances is upsetting for you." Qui-Gon believed he understood what was troubling his apprentice. "Remember, Anakin, focus on the here and now. Our assignment is to protect the Senator and her son. Everything else is secondary."

"Yes, Master." Not since leaving Tatooine and his mother behind, had Anakin felt so torn. "I will meditate on my feelings."

Qui-Gon squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "If you would like, I could meditate with you."

Anakin felt the weight on his shoulder and remembered the feel of Denji's head resting on that same shoulder only hours earlier. "Thank you Master, but I feel this is something I must do on my own." He paused for a moment, and then turned back to Qui-Gon.

"Master, you recognized the dog that belongs to Padme's son."

"The Zahna hound? Yes, I did. I learned about them many years ago." Qui-Gon was surprised by his padawan's question. Anakin had never shown interest in any type of animal.

"You said that his disability explained the hound."

"They are very empathic creatures and have been known to form a bond with those strong in the Force. Some people even consider them to be semi-sentient." Qui-Gon seemed lost in thought for a moment. "For a force-sensitive child with a severe brain injury like Denji, a Zahna Hound would be a true blessing. She would be able to sense his moods and needs better than any adults, even his mother."

Anakin seemed to have more questions, but before he could ask, a brush of the Force could be felt. This was the only announcement before another master and padawan arrived at Senator Amidala's quarters. The master of the pair gave a slight bow to Qui-Gon.

"The council has requested your return, Qui-Gon. My padawan and I will take over your duties in the meanwhile."

Qui-Gon didn't hide his surprise. "I just left Mace; he didn't say a word. Do you have any idea what this is about, Sul-Ni?"

As the two masters spoke, Anakin stared at the other apprentice. He knew her slightly after having a few classes with her over the years. She had been nothing but cordial to him, but he didn't want her or any other stranger near Denji. He knew his concern were irrational and unfounded, and suddenly understood how easy it was for Amidala to take on the role of mother to the once proud man.

He stepped between the pair and the door to Amidala's private quarters. "We were personally requested by the Chancellor for this assignment. We must remain here."

"We cannot refuse a summons from the council, Anakin." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. He sensed an increased desire to protect the Senator and her son - from what or whom he didn't know. "Amidala and Denji will be safe with Sul-Ni and Cambra while we are with the council."

Anakin knew he couldn't explain himself to his master, so he turned his attention to their replacements. "You have been told that the private chambers of the Senator and her son are completely off limits?"

Cambra looked like she was about to say something, but her master spoke first. "Master Windu made the restrictions very clear, Padawan Skywalker."

Anakin started to give them other instructions, but Qui-Gon grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. "Come, Padawan, we don't want to keep the council waiting."

* * *

The council seemed strangely subdued as Qui-Gon and Anakin arrived at the council chambers. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was the first one to speak to them. "The situation on the Moons of Regon has gotten worse. Civil war is feared. Others will take over your duties here; you are to leave for the Regon system at once."

Anakin immediately stepped forward. "No! We must stay here and protect the Senator and her son." Qui-Gon drew him back.

"It's not your place to question the wisdom of the council, Anakin."

The young man jerked his arm out of Qui-Gon's grasp and moved forward again. "I'd say their wisdom is more than questionable."

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon was stunned by his apprentice's outburst.

The growing anger Anakin felt was almost palpable in the chamber as he ignored his master's reprimand. "Tell us of Knight Kenobi's latest mission. Was it successful? What planet was he on? Where is he going next? Why has he never returned to Coruscant?"

Mace Windu frowned at him. "Padawan Skywalker, the council does not answer to you."

"Well, you need to answer to someone!" Enraged, Anakin refused to back down. "Tell my master where his former apprentice has been for the last ten years."

Yoda slammed his gimer stick on the floor. "ENOUGH." His emphatic reaction propelled Qui-Gon to respond.

"Where has Obi-Wan been?" Silence met him and he turned slowly, studying each member of the council. "Masters?" None of them would even look him in the eye; eventually he turned back to his current apprentice. "What does this have to do with Senator Amidala? Anakin, you obviously have discovered something. Tell me."

Anakin froze, realizing what he had done. "Master..."

Qui-Gon repeated himself, pleading. "Tell me."

Eyes closed, Anakin let his shoulders sag. "He's been on Naboo. He never recovered from his injuries."

"What do you mean, he never recovered from his injuries?" The realization hit him as soon as he said the words and Anakin confirmed his worst fears.

"He suffered a massive brain injury. Amidala..."

Paling, Qui-Gon finished for him. "...Adopted him after his own family abandoned him." He turned back to the council. "Why?"

Yoda bowed his head, ears drooping. Mace seemed fascinated by a spot above Qui-Gon's left shoulder. Finally Mundi voiced their answer.

"You were correct in the necessity of training Skywalker. Learning about Kenobi's disability would have divided your loyalties."

"So you made the decision for me and just tossed him aside? Damn you. Damn you all." Qui-Gon spun on his heel and left the council chambers without waiting for a dismissal. Anakin hesitated long enough to glare at the council members one more time before following.

Yoda leaned heavily on his gimer stick and shook his head. "Trouble we have brought upon ourselves."

* * *

Once again, Master and Padawan found themselves in the elevator to Senator Amidala's suite of rooms. This time it was the master who was fidgeting. Anakin watched with both concern and understanding.

"Master?"

"I was going to ask him to lifebond with me, Anakin. How could I just let him go? Why didn't I try to find him?"

"They made sure you were hurt by what you thought he'd done." Anakin reached out and grasped Qui-Gon's arm. "Master Windu knew that you were proud enough that you wouldn't go crawling after him."

"How did they convince Amidala to go along with this?" Qui-Gon unconsciously began bouncing on his heels, replicating Anakin's actions on their first visit.

This was one of the many questions Anakin was dreading. "The council wanted to have him put in a..." he paused, struggling over the word, "...a facility where no one would find him. Amidala actually went to court to fight them." Anything else he wanted to say had to wait as the elevator reached its destination.

They brushed past the other Jedi team as they entered. Anakin stopped long enough to tell them that they were no longer needed. Dorme met them in the reception hall, startled as Qui-Gon walked past her.

"She's putting her son to bed, Master Jedi, you can't go in there."

Qui-Gon didn't stop walking. As he reached the door it slid open to reveal Amidala. Not overly surprised by his arrival, she smiled softly and handed him a data reader.

"Denji tells me that I don't make a ferocious enough draigon. Perhaps you could help me out?"

Qui-Gon took the reader, recognizing the children's story loaded into it. "It would..." he stopped to clear his throat, "...it would be my pleasure."

They quietly entered the bedroom without Denji's awareness of their arrival. Qui-Gon stood and drank in the sight of his missing Obi-Wan as he roughhoused with Lali. Eventually they were noticed, and Qui-Gon stepped forward, drawing the Force around him for serenity.

"Hello, Denji, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn. Your mommy tells me that you like draigons."

Denji stared up at him, the lack of recognition on his face heartbreaking for the older man. Somehow satisfied, he nodded and leaned forward to speak. "Mommy doesn't roar too good."

Qui-Gon bent forward and matched the lean. "I've been told I have a very good roar. Would it be all right if I read the story to you?"

"Yes, sir." Denji scooted over on the bed to make room for his new friend. Lali grudgingly moved too. Qui-Gon sat with his back against the headrest and one leg up on the bed. Denji immediately snuggled against him as Qui-Gon wrapped one arm around him.

With the skill of an actor, Qui-Gon began reading the story, roaring and growling in all the appropriate spots, much to Denji's delight.

* * *

In the doorway, Anakin and Amidala watched, forgotten by the other two. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to tell him." Amidala leaned against him a little more. Anakin gave a choking laugh.

"Neither was I. I'm sorry, I should have spoken to you about it first." His words trailed off, unsure. He seemed to feel guilty about telling Qui-Gon the truth. Amidala waited for him to continue.

"It just sort of happened. The council was going to send us away to make sure he didn't find out. I couldn't let them do that." He pulled her even closer. "They were in love, Padme. They would have spent the last ten years together - it's not fair. It's just not fair."

"I know." Amidala didn't know what else to say so she just returned the hug.

Anakin still seemed worried. "What happens now? Will you allow him to visit Denji after you return to Naboo? I don't think he could survive losing Obi-Wan twice."

Amidala kissed the only patch of skin she could reach - the small triangle at the base of his throat. "You both are always welcome. Now that I know the truth, I won't try to keep them apart."

"Thank you." Anakin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Instead of answering, she pulled him further into the room. Anakin soon realized that the story was almost done.

* * *

Denji was obviously sleepy, but not quite ready to give in. "Did you ever fight a draigon?"

"Yes, I did." Qui-Gon gently stroked his cheek and ran his fingers through the golden hair. His breath caught when he encountered the longer strand. "A long time ago."

"Were you scared?" Denji instinctively turned his face to nuzzle the palm that was cupping it. Qui-Gon swallowed hard at that remembered intimacy.

"No, I had a very brave boy with me." Qui-Gon stood and began tucking Denji in as he spoke.

Denji allowed Qui-Gon to shift him further down the bed and to pull the blankets up around him before he asked his next question. "Is he still with you?"

Qui-Gon sat down on the edge of the bed as that question rocked him. He took a deep breath and released his pain to the Force. "No, Denji, he grew up and then he had to go away. I miss him very much."

"I used to be a grown up, but I wasn't very good." Denji's innocent comment froze all of the adults in the room. Qui-Gon was the first to recover.

"Why do you say that, Denji?"

Denji twisted the edge of his blanket between his fingers. "Cause nobody ever came back for me."

Qui-Gon carefully straightened the blankets, tucking them even closer to Denji, using the time to regain his composure. Eventually he answered, hiding his heartbreak. "I promise you, little one, they haven't forgotten you."

Lali scooted up on the bed and Qui-Gon rubbed her head, sending waves of gratitude to the empathic animal. "Take good care of him, girl. I'm counting on you to protect him for me." She whined and licked his hand, bringing a smile to his face. Once she rested her head on Denji's leg, he turned his attention back to Denji.

"Goodnight, Denji. Sleep well." He brushed his hand through Denji's hair one last time as he kissed his forehead. They could see he was obviously torn, but he straightened up and turned towards the door. He was half way there when Denji spoke again.

"Thank you for my story. I hope your boy comes back soon."

Qui-Gon could only nod before stumbling out of Denji's bedroom. Anakin followed him, while Amidala stayed behind to tell her son good night and to give the two men some privacy.

* * *

Qui-Gon made it half way across the room before his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. Anakin didn't try to stop his fall; he just followed him down, wrapping his arms around the older man. Silent sobs vibrated his arms, but Qui-Gon never made a sound. Anakin felt overwhelming guilt for his master's pain.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry. They took him away from you because of me."

That finally got a reaction and Qui-Gon raised his head up to look at Anakin. "No, Anakin. Don't blame yourself." He stared at Anakin for a long time before asking what his heart had already answered. "How was he injured? Was it the battle, or was it from healing me."

Anakin's hesitation was enough of an answer and he again lowered his head in sorrow. "My Obi-Wan."

* * *

Darth Sidious stood in front of the holoprojector, hood pulled low over his face. "The Jedi have discovered him. Make it look like an attack on the Senator."

The distorted figure answered after a burst of static. "Do you want her eliminated also?"

Sidious thought for a moment, then gave a twisted smile. "No, her grief my be useful - and enjoyable." With a wave of his hand he ended the transmission. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"You're playing a dangerous game, my Lord."

"Be wary of your place, Healer. If you had done your job correctly in the beginning, we wouldn't be having this conversation now. You were fortunate it amused me to see him rendered so helpless, but now he has reached the end of his usefulness."

"His will to live was extraordinary. The drug should have killed him five times over."

"Should have? I told you when you arrived with the Senator that I would tolerate no more mistakes." He reached out and slowly closed his hand. The man standing in front of him clutched at his throat before crumbling to the floor. Sidious walked over and nudged him onto his back, studying the cooling body. "It looks like Senator Amidala won't be needing a personal healer for her son any longer."

* * *

It was still dark when the Senator and her two Jedi guards made their way to the Senate building. Amidala was not pleased with the change in plans. "I can't believe the meeting was moved to this early. Politicians arguing before their morning caff; it won't be a pretty sight."

Anakin flashed her a grin and offered his arm. "Look at it this way - you'll be done before Denji wakes up and then you can spend the whole day with him."

"Unless they call a special session," Amidala replied. "But you're right. Being on Coruscant is hard for him. I know he misses the meadows and the gardens back home."

"We could bring him to the Temple, allow Lali and him to play in one of the private gardens." Qui-Gon opened the door as he talked. "The Dappled Light Garden would be empty while the students are in class. I could arrange to have it reserved for him."

Anakin wisely refrained from saying anything, but Amidala seemed pleased. "Would that be permitted? I mean, the council might not want him there."

"The council?" Qui-Gon made no attempt to hide his ire at his fellow Jedi. "The council gave up their rights in regards to Obi-Wan. He will be welcomed as my guest."

"Thank you, that would be wonderful." Amidala kissed them both before entering the conference room set aside for this meeting. Through the transparasteel wall they could see her greet the representatives from other planets that were joining her fight against the creation of a military power.

Anakin turned to his master. "You weren't shielding very well." Qui-Gon simply raised an eyebrow, so he continued. "You're hoping that Lali will bite one of the council members in the backside, aren't you?"

Qui-Gon's expression was serene. "Lali will only protect Denji. If one of the council members does something to upset him...well I suppose we will deal with it when it happens."

"Yeah, right." Anakin gave him a lopsided grin before schooling his features just as Mace Windu walked through the doorway.

Mace stopped in front of Qui-Gon. "Walk with me, we need to speak."

* * *

"You've seen him?"

Qui-Gon didn't pretend to not understand Mace's question. He nodded as they stood in front of a window. "He knows that he wasn't always a child. He believes," Qui-Gon's voice faltered as he spoke, "that his abandonment was a punishment for some failure on his part."

Mace protested. "He wasn't abandoned."

Qui-Gon gave a bitter laugh. "No? What would you call it then?"

Windu moved closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, my friend. At the time..."

Qui-Gon interrupted him. "You were wrong." He turned around to look Mace in the eye. "Anakin will be ready for his trials in a few years. After he is knighted, I will be going to Naboo."

"Qui..."

"My mind is made up. I'll leave the order if I have to, Mace."

Windu was prepared to argue, but realized the futility and nodded his agreement. "Very well, we won't try to stop you."

* * *

The two senior masters returned to the antechamber. They could see that the meeting was beginning to wind down. Qui-Gon stepped up behind Anakin and squeezed his shoulder in greeting. Anakin leaned back slightly in response. "When are you moving to Naboo?"

"You knew?" Qui-Gon sighed; of course his apprentice would have been aware of the focus of the meditations that had kept him awake all night. He hastened to reassure the young man. "I promise I will see you knighted first. You have my word."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin reached up and grasped the hand resting on his shoulder. "Besides, you will be seeing me quite often on Naboo. Denji told me that Amidala and I are to be wed."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "How did he decide that?"

Anakin turned and gave Windu a hard look before answering his master. "He recognized me from his dreams."

"He's having visions?" Mace may have been surprised, but Qui-Gon wasn't.

"He still has the Force sensitivity of a Jedi Knight, Mace, just no longer the ability to understand it."

Mace gazed sadly at the other master. A decision, made ten years ago, was shattering their friendship. "You blame me for that."

Qui-Gon refused to answer him, and Mace continued. "We will speak further when you return to the Temple." He reached out and grasped Qui-Gon's arm. "I want you to know that we agonized for a long time before we made that decision." He turned and walked away.

"Not long enough." The words were barely audible, but they stopped Mace for a moment before he slipped out the door.

* * *

To Amidala it seemed to take a lifetime to get out of the meeting room. The dreaded special session had been called for later in the day. All she wanted to do was to get out of the building and go home to her son for a few hours. Every step she took required an answer to someone, a response of some kind. Through the transparasteel wall she could see Anakin's sympathetic face. Eventually she made it to the doorway and slipped gratefully out into the other room. Anakin squeezed her hand as he stood in front of her.

"Are you ready to leave, Padme?"

"More than ready. Denji will be waking up soon, and Chancellor Palpatine has called a meeting of the Senate for early this afternoon."

Qui-Gon began clearing a path for them as they moved out into the hallway. "There is just enough time for you to return home an have morning meal with Denji before we must return for the Senate session."

Amidala reached out with her free hand and took Qui-Gon's. "Will you join us?"

A flash of joy showed on his face before the Jedi mask of serenity slipped back into place. "I wouldn't want to intrude, Milady."

Amidala stopped, forcing the two men to also stop as she studied Qui-Gon's face. "Master Jinn, do you want to be part of his life?"

There wasn't enough Jedi serenity in all of Coruscant to hide the longing on his face. "If it is permitted, very much so."

"Then shall we?" She smiled as they resumed walking. "I will warn you, he's a bit grumpy in the mornings before he's had his meal."

They were treated to the first true laugh from Qui-Gon since he had discovered the truth. "I'm glad to see that some things never change."

Before they reached the foyer, Typho rushed up to them. "Senator, there's been an explosion at the apartment."

She began to run in terror. "DENJI!"

* * *

Chaos was the only way to describe the scene when they arrived back at the apartment building. Rescue teams were evacuating the building, and tried to prevent them from entering. A not so subtle wave from the Jedi Master got them past the rescue workers and into the only working elevator. When they reached Amidala's quarters, Anakin and Typho pressed ahead by an unspoken agreement, not willing to allow Amidala and Qui-Gon first view of the devastation until they knew of survivors.

Dorme and Salan were trying to pry the door to Denji's room open when they arrived. Typho immediately joined them.

Sensing a weak Force signature inside, the two Jedi didn't bother with the door. Experience told them that it would be easier to cut through the wall. Qui-Gon ran his hand across the surface, letting the Force guide him to the weakest part of the wall. Once there, he and Anakin drew their lightsabers and began cutting. After they had cut their way through, Qui-Gon used the Force to pull the section of wall away from the room. Anakin grabbed Amidala's hand and the three of them climbed through the hole.

Denji was lying face down on the floor, Lali limp across his back. He was crying, struggling to get up. From the debris covering them it was apparent that she had been protecting him. The men quickly removed the debris off them. Once they were uncovered, Anakin lifted the still animal enough for Qui-Gon to slide Denji out from underneath her. Amidala dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her son. He struggled to reach out to Lali.

"Lali...Lali." He looked up at Qui-Gon, trembling and in tears. "Please Master Jedi, she won't wake up. Please make her wake up."

Qui-Gon checked the crushed form carefully, but there was nothing he could do for her. He reached out and brushed his hand across Denji's cheek. "I'm sorry, little one, she's one with the Force now. I'm so sorry."

"No!" Denji pulled free of Amidala's arms and fell against Lali, his trembling worsening.

"Denji?" Amidala reached out and stroked his hair as she looked to the Jedi for answers. "What's happening to him?" He began to shake uncontrollably and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Lali is gone from his mind; he's going into psychic shock." The sorrow was clear in Qui-Gon's voice as he and Anakin began checking Denji for other injuries. Denji's right arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, and his abdomen was rigid and warm to the touch. The outline of Lali's body was evident as beyond that he was covered in lacerations and scrapes. "We need to take him to the Temple healers quickly."

The room had filled with rescuers, but the three of them paid no attention. "The Temple?" Amidala looked to Anakin for confirmation.

Anakin rested his hand on Amidala's arm as she held her unconscious son. "The psychic shock is the most dangerous of his injuries, and a civilian healer won't be able to help him. Jedi healers are the only ones who can." When she still hesitated, he continued. "We won't separate you, I give you my word."

It was clear that Amidala still had her doubts even as she gave her consent. Anakin took the emergency supplies from Typho and quickly braced Denji's broken arm while Qui-Gon sent healing energies to stop the internal bleeding.

As soon as he was finished, Qui-Gon gathered his former apprentice into his arms and stood. Amidala stood with him, making sure that Denji was securely settled in the other man's arms. Satisfied, she bent down again, stroking the soft fur of Denji's companion of the last ten years.

"Thank you for saving his life."

* * *

Anakin used the Force like a wedge to clear a path to the transport landing zone. He acquired an emergency vessel and before Amidala could react, they were on their way to the Temple.

The former pod racer deftly maneuvered the transport between lines of traffic, speeding their way to help. His master stayed in the back, cradling the precious cargo in his arms, Amidala next to him. None of them moved or spoke until Anakin landed at the Temple.

"Will the council object to you bringing him here?" Amidala looked worried as Mace walked out to meet them.

"They wouldn't dare." Qui-Gon gave her a sad smile as he moved through the door that Anakin opened for him. She and Anakin followed him, the group stopping when they reached Mace.

"Senator." He greeted her first, but she was solely focused on Denji, so he turned his attention to Qui-Gon.

"He needs the Temple healers." The confrontation was silent, but visible. In the end, Mace moved aside, allowing their entry into the Temple. Qui-Gon and Anakin moved quickly through the corridors quickly, Amidala almost running to keep up. Windu followed at a more sedate pace.

Once they reached the healer's wing, Qui-Gon refused to release his burden, instead carrying him directly to the examining room. Several of the healers followed Amidala and him, but Anakin snagged the sleeve of one of them to explain the situation. Gel-We listened carefully as Anakin explained where this lost Jedi had been for the last ten years and what had just happened to him.

When Gel-We entered the room with Anakin, the other healers stepped back to allow him to take over the exam. He nodded briefly at Qui-Gon, then moved to stand next to the medical couch. A momentary touch of the shattered mind told him what he needed to know. Gel-We turned to Amidala.

"He has suffered the violent severance of a very deep bond. His mind must be stabilized before we can deal with his physical injuries."

"How?" Amidala wiped the tears from her face. "What can be done to help him?" Beside her, Qui-Gon turned to face the door and out of the corner of her eye she saw Master Yoda arrive.

Qui-Gon and the healers stepped back to allow Yoda room to examine Denji, but Amidala didn't budge. Yoda's ears tilted upwards as he studied her. "Cared for him well, you have. Allow us to help him now, you must."

The defiant set to her chin was plain to see. "All of you keep telling me that, but none of you have told me exactly how you will help my son, or why I should trust you with him."

"Training bond, never cut it was. Dormant, remained it has. Save him with that, Qui-Gon can. Allow it, we ask of you."

Amidala looked to Qui-Gon. He remained silent, sensing her need for control as she made her decision. She stepped back from the bed and exhaled sharply, her eyes never wavering from Qui-Gon. "Do it. Whatever it takes."

He turned to his current apprentice. Neither of them could know how badly this would weaken his bond with his Padawan. Anakin gave a slight nod, smiling at the quiet thanks that brushed against his mind.

Qui-Gon shifted to the head of the medical cot and bent down, touching his forehead to Denji's. He cast his mind out, stroking against Denji's. What he found was familiar, but not. The fragile, muted bond was there, almost hidden by the torn shards of his bond with the Zahna Hound. Qui-Gon gently gathered the remains and spun the dormant band around them. Slowly, carefully, he opened the bond, allowing it to grow and flourish.

Green eyes slowly open beneath him, filled with wonder. "You're in my head - like Lali." Denji smiled as he drifted into a healing sleep. Qui-Gon gently kissed his forehead before stepping back.

Gel-We moved into the space Qui-Gon had vacated, giving the newly reconstructed bond a quick review. He straightened up, apparently pleased with what he had seen. "Now we can treat his other injuries."

* * *

Sidious didn't waste any time as Dooku's image appeared in front of him. "Kenobi has proven extremely difficult to kill. I want you to personally come to Coruscant to take care of him."

If Dooku was surprised, he didn't show it. "What of my negotiations with..."

Sidious slammed his hands on the desk in a rare show of anger. "He is binding Skywalker to the light as we speak. I will not have my plans destroyed because Kenobi is too stubborn to die."

"I will leave immediately." Dooku gave a slight bow before his image winked out.

* * *

Qui-Gon pressed his fingers against the bacta tank, forcibly keeping his connection strong with the fragile mind encased within. Even unconscious, Denji struggled against the restraints keeping him in place. Through the bond he knew the song Amidala would sing to Denji when he was upset. With mind-speak he sang it back to Denji, hoping to calm him. Denji stilled, his hands floating up to rest on the tank interior directly opposite from Qui-Gon's. Qui-Gon sent a wave of love, stroking the glass under his fingertips. Behind him, Amidala watched and saw her son drifting further away from her.

* * *

Anakin sat, leaned against the wall, rubbing his temples. The shielding that was necessary to keep apart from Qui-Gon and Denji was exhausting. Mace entered the waiting room and settled next to him. "How long do you expect to keep it up?"

"When Denji is removed from the bacta tank, the bond will settle." Anakin opened one eye to observe Windu. "Right now, Master Qui-Gon is projecting heavily to keep him calm. If I can't keep my shields up for that long, I wouldn't be much of a Jedi."

Mace pressed his hand against Anakin's forehead, sending a wave of energy to the young man. "Your master is very upset with the council, especially with me."

Anakin rolled his head slightly to see the other man. "He had everything figured out, you know. The council was supposed to grant Obi-Wan his Knighthood. That would have freed Qui-Gon so that he could ask Obi-Wan to lifebond with him. The two of them together would have raised and trained me." Anakin gave a bitter laugh. "We would have had a wonderful life, the three of us, and Master spent the last ten years hurting because he thought Obi-Wan had left him behind. He didn't think anything could hurt worse - until he discovered the truth."

"Until you told him, you mean."

"Are you suggesting that the council wanted me to lie to my own master?" Anakin angrily climbed to his feet. "Don't answer that. I'm having a hard enough time respecting the council right now as it is." He stormed into the bacta treatment room, waving the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Master."

"Anakin." The older Jedi acknowledged his apprentice's entrance with a slight nod, never turning away from the bacta tank. "How are you holding up? This must be difficult for you."

"It is, but not in the way that everyone assumes." Once he had more of Qui-Gon's attention he continued. "I'm not having that much difficulty blocking your bond with him, it's blocking my own bond with him that's the problem."

"Your bond?" Qui-Gon turned to face Anakin rather than look over his shoulder at the Padawan. "I don't understand."

The embarrassment was evident in the young man as he explained. "When I was a kid, on the ship back to Naboo, I was pretty scared and missing my mom. I didn't want to disappoint you, so I didn't want you to know.

"Obi-Wan found me after I had a nightmare. He sat up with me that night and told me funny stories until I could go to sleep. I could feel some sort of connection between you and Obi-Wan, but I didn't know what it was. I just knew it felt good and I wanted to share it.

"All those years ago, the council was wrong about a master only being able to have one apprentice. It is possible as long as the two apprentices are also bonded together. We were being drawn together and the beginnings of a bond were forming. The problem was that nobody knew. Now, my difficulty is in forcing myself to not complete the bond."

"Why wouldn't you want to complete the bond?" Amidala moved from her corner to question Anakin. "You've let him believe that you care for him."

"I do care for him, that's why I won't complete the bond until he's stronger and aware of what's happening around him. He doesn't need to wake up with another person in his mind."

She seemed unsure, so he continued. "I want to complete the bond, Padme, but only if Denji is willing. He needs to have a say in this."

* * *

Mace stared at the closed door for a long time before turning away. Neither Qui-Gon nor Anakin were ready to listen to anything he might have to say, even an apology. As he reached for the door, Gel-We stopped him.

"Master Windu, I think you had better see this."

Gel-We handed him a data reader. Mace read through the readouts quickly then slowly read the blood chemistry. "This can't be right."

"We've run the tests three times, the results are the same."

Mace puffed out his cheeks as he thought. "Is there any possibility this was accidental?"

"One dose, maybe." Gel-We bent his head in sorrow. "Not ten years worth of repeated, regular dosing." Mace looked over his shoulder at the closed door to the bacta room.

"Why would she do this to him?"

* * *

Master and apprentice stood with Amidala as the healers removed Denji from the tank. Unnoticed, Mace and Yoda arrived with Gel-We. Once Denji was on the stretcher Amidala began to towel his face dry. "You're going to be all right, sweetie. As soon as you're a little stronger, we'll go home."

"I'm not sure we can permit that, Senator," Mace's booming voice rang out in the small room.

Amidala dropped the towel as she spun around. "Excuse me?"

"Mace, what is the meaning of this?" Qui-Gon moved closer, unnerved by the developing confrontation. "Anakin and I gave the Senator our word."

"That was before we discovered this." Mace handed Qui-Gon the data reader and waited for him to read the report.

Qui-Gon looked up, shocked. "This isn't possible, Mace. These are fatal levels. Run the tests again."

"We have, several times. There is no doubt the tests are correct. He has been given toxic levels of a mind altering drug continually for the last ten years." Mace shook his head. "I'm sorry, Qui, at this point we even have to question the original diagnosis."

Emotions swirled around him, but the only one to register was hope. Qui-Gon could barely breathe the question out loud. "Are you telling me that he may not be brain damaged? That he could recover?"

"It's too early to even begin to discuss recovery," Gel-We tried to discourage him. "After this long of an exposure to Dulgum Serum, I'm not sure he would even survive without it. My main concern first is how this happened in the first place." As he spoke, he turned towards Amidala. The rest of the Jedi followed suit.

She didn't flinch under their gaze. "I don't know what this Dulgum Serum is, but I assure you that the only drug my son has been given over the last ten years is one to repress his hormone balance. I'm sure that even you would agree that is necessary for a child trapped in the body of an adult. If you have any questions I would suggest you bring them up with his healer."

"We intend to." Mace gave the young woman a hard look as Yoda looked on. "I suggest you have him brought here at once. In the meantime, the boy will remain here, in our custody."

Anakin reached out and took her hand. "Someone has to be behind this, Padme. Let us find the truth...let me help you, please." Amidala stared at him, struggling to trust, terrified to lose her son. Anakin squeezed her hand and Amidala gave him a brief smile before she turned back to Master Windu.

Amidala stared at the council member, giving him a hard look. "I will agree to this only if Master Jinn will be the one to care for him." She didn't wait for his agreement, instead moving next to her son's bed. Anakin stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders as she woke her dozing son.

"Denji, sweetie, I need you to wake up for Mommy, all right?" She brushed back his hair as his eyes opened.

"Lali's gone, Mommy."

"I know, Denji." Amidala's voice broke as she watched Denji's eyes fill with tears. Anakin moved to the other side of the bed and reached out to ruffle Denji's hair, distracting him.

"Hey, Buddy, we were real worried about you. But now that we know that you're going to be all right, your mom and I need to find out who did this, so they won't hurt anyone else. Do you understand?" Denji nodded, but his eyes were uncertain. Anakin let his hand trail the golden hair, down to the longer remains of the familiar Padawan braid. Denji's focus turned to Anakin's braid, watching it swing in front of him. "The Temple will always be a safe place for you, Denji. Qui-Gon is going to take care of you."

"And you'll take care of Mommy?"

"Always."

Behind them the two council members exchanged a troubled look.

* * *

Seated at his desk, Windu gave an incredulous snort. "You're telling me that you can't find Denji's healer, the one that has been at the Senator's beck and call for the last ten years?"

Typho clenched his fists as he glared at the councilor. "That's exactly what I'm saying. The last anyone saw of him was the night before the explosion."

"And you don't find this suspicious?"

"Of course I find it suspicious." Typho lost the tenuous grip he had on his emotions and slammed his hands down on the desk. "That man had total and unsupervised control of Denji's medical needs from the moment the temple healer left him behind."

Windu stood, unconsciously mirroring the other man's posture. "Are you suggesting that the Order is somehow to blame for this?"

"You abandoned him."

"The transport only had room for one."

"Was that the only transport in the entire Jedi order?"

"Stop it, both of you." Both men turned at the angry tone. Anakin stood just inside the office doorway. "The facts of the council's complicity in his original injuries aren't important right now."

"I suggest you remember your place, Padawan Skywalker." Windu moved across the room. "You hardly have the rank to challenge a member of the council."

"I'm not challenging anyone. Yet."

"Is that a threat?"

Anakin put on his most passive face. "I thought Denji's safety was the most important thing?"

"Of course it is." Mace realized that his words were sharper than he had intended and took a deep breath before continuing. "That is why you will be assisting Captain Typho in his search for this missing healer. Is that understood, Padawan Skywalker?"

Anakin barely had time to blink before he found himself nodding and following Typho out into the corridor. Typho studied him for a long time before he spoke.

"Did Windu plan on you helping me or did he just want to get you out of the way?"

"I will be able to help you."

* * *

Qui-Gon stood patiently as Gel-We explained Denji's necessary follow-up care. Over the healer's shoulder he could see the young man sitting on the bed, clutching the battered and singed stuffed bantha Amidala had brought him earlier that morning. The change in Gel-We's tone brought his attention back to the conversation.

"Remember, Qui-Gon, he must be brought back daily for the injections of the serum."

"What? You can't be serious."

Gel-We moved further away from Denji's room to avoid the conversation being overheard. "I'm afraid so, Qui-Gon. If we just stop the drug, the shock would kill him. Until some decisions are made, it's better for him if his blood chemistry remains stable."

The Force was murmuring its protest. "You mean until he's stronger and you can begin weaning him off the drug?"

"It's more complicated than that." Gel-We paused as he debated on how to tell the other man what the legal requirements of the case were.

"There is nothing complicated about it. That drug has warped his mind, stolen his memories." Qui-Gon began to pace in the narrow hallway. "We purge the serum from his system and he will recover. You just need to determine the safest method to do it."

"It may not be our choice to make." He waved the door to Denji's room closed to prevent the boy from overhearing what had to be said. "Senator Amidala has legal custody of Denji. Unless it is proven that she was involved in some way, then the decision as to how to handle this will be hers alone."

Qui-Gon leaned against the wall as he absorbed the other man's words. The Force continued to swirl around him as he made his decision. "Then I will fight her for custody. If there is nothing further, I am taking Denji back to my quarters." As he stepped around the healer, Gel-We reached out and grasped his arm. "After ten years, the chances of overturning custody are..."

"He was stolen from me. Don't you see that?" Qui-Gon pulled away and straightened his robe. "I was never consulted or considered in the decision to give him away. The council had no right, and the courts will see it my way." Without waiting for a response, he pushed his way past Gel-We and entered Denji's room.

* * *

Anakin stood in the middle of the room and turned in a slow circle. The Force eddies were making his skin crawl. Behind him, Typho was searching through a desk. "What did you say this man's name was?"

Typho looked up in surprise. It was the first thing the young Jedi had said since they had arrived at the Coruscant apartment of Denji's healer. "His name is Vil Haskal."

Anakin continued to slowly turn. When Typho continued to stare at him, he shook his head. "He hasn't been here in quite a while."

"How can you tell?" Typho opened a drawer in the desk, then slammed it shut as he asked.

"His Force signature is muted...wait..." Anakin stepped closer. "Open that drawer again."

Typho looked puzzled as he complied. The drawer was empty, but he held it open for Anakin to see. "If there was anything of importance in here, it's gone now."

"Maybe." Anakin held his hands out, waiting for Typho to hand him the drawer. Once he had it, he held it up to the light. A wood he couldn't identify made up the majority of the surface, accented with polished metal trim. Anakin ran his fingertips across the swirling grainlines.

"Boco wood."

"What?" Anakin looked up at Typho.

Typho rapped his knuckles on the top of the desk. "It's made of boco wood. It's popular on Naboo.

Anakin studied the drawer, turning it in his hands as he acknowledged the other man's words. "Is Haskal from Naboo?"

"I think so. He was part of Palpatine's staff since his first term as senator, long before I joined the Guards." Typho reached out, but Anakin ignored him.

"There's something in here." Anakin moved closer to the window for better light. Curious, Typho followed. Once he was closer to the window, Anakin separated the layers of wood veneer that made up the back side of the drawer. A small disc popped out into his hand just as Windu's voice sounded over the comlink.

"Anakin, meet me back at the temple. We've...found something."

The two men exchanged a look before Anakin answered. "So have we, Master Windu."

* * *

Gel-We watched unobtrusively as the tall master fussed over the boy.

"Are you ready, little one?" Qui-Gon straightened out the borrowed robe and pulled the hood up, shielding his former apprentice's face. Denji nodded, reaching out to stroke the fabric of Qui-Gon's robe.

"We match." Denji gave him a luminous smile as he tucked his battered toy close to his chest.

Qui-Gon chuckled at the innocent words. "Yes, we do." He reached out and took Denji's free hand. "After you have a nap, Denji, we can go to one of the gardens if you'd like."

"Can we play there?"

Holding hands, Qui-Gon led him out of the healer's hall. "There are several gardens which you may play in."

"Is there one with birdies?"

As the door closed behind them, Gel-We shook his head sadly. He could see no happy ending to the circumstances they found themselves in.

* * *

Mace Windu met Anakin and Typho at the temple steps. "This way." Without giving them time to respond, he turned and proceeded down a hallway and into a part of the temple Anakin had never been before.

"Where are we going?"

"The morgue." Windu didn't comment further as he wound through the narrow passages, spiraling lower into the oldest parts of the temple. He nodded briefly to several guards who opened a door for him. Anakin shrugged his shoulders at Typho's raised eyebrow and followed the council member inside. Typho hesitated briefly before following into the small room.

Windu stood beside an ancient pallet bearing a shroud-covered figure. "Is this him?" He raised the sheet to expose a battered figure. "He was pulled out of the rubble from the explosion a short time ago."

Typho studied the corpse carefully, but there was no doubt in his mind. "It's Haskal all right. Where exactly was he found?"

"Within thirty meters of the bomb." Windu carefully redraped the sheet over the body as Anakin spoke up.

"So he was caught in his own blast?"

"No, something much more complicated is happening here, Padawan. He was dead at least twelve hours before the explosion occurred. Whoever planted the explosives left his body there. If he hadn't been wanted for questioning, the civilian authorities would never have brought the body to us." Windu gave him a hard look. "They were almost successful in covering their tracks."

"Let's see if I have this pieced together correctly." Typho began pacing in the stuffy room. "An unknown person got Haskal to drug the boy, not just once, but for the last ten years. Something went wrong and they killed Haskal and tried to kill the boy. Why now, after all these years?"

Windu rubbed his chin as he thought through Typho's question. "Something changed. Something that could have led to discovery."

"Qui-Gon." Anakin barely breathed his master's name.

"Yes."

It suddenly made sense to the captain. "Because he had the potential to discover the truth?"

Anakin pulled the disc out of in his robe. "Hopefully, Haskal named his co-conspirators."

* * *

Qui-Gon waved the door open and escorted his young charge into one of the wilder of the temple gardens. Hundreds of birds flew through the large enclosed space, making it exactly what Denji had wanted.

"Wow." Denji looked up, letting his hood drop back. "Birdies. Lots and lots of birdies."

"Yes, Denji, lots of birdies." He laughed and pulled the hood back over Denji's head. "That's why you need to keep this up." The young man just returned his laugh as he shook his head, tumbling the hood away again.

"No, the birds play with me - watch." Denji hobbled out to the center of the garden and raised his arms. Qui-Gon could feel him unconsciously open himself up to the living Force in a way he had never done while an apprentice. The birds gathered overhead, flying back and forth, tracing the movements of his arms.

A stone bench against the far wall was one of Master Yoda's favorite places to meditate. The wildness of this rarely used space allowed him to freely reach out to the Force when he was tired or troubled. Joyful laughter brought him out of his meditations and he quietly watched the two figures that unknowingly shared the garden with him.

Denji continued to dance with his birds until exhaustion dropped him to the ground. Concerned, Qui-Go moved to his side. When he reached out, Denji grasped both his hands and pulled him down. Qui-Gon settled himself on the grass, waiting to see what would happen.

Still clasping Qui-Gon's hands, Denji raised his own out as far as he could reach and closed his eyes. Feeling a slight nudge through their reconstructed bond, Qui-Gon closed his own eyes and waited. He felt a slight brush against his arm, as if a tiny weight had settled against it, then another. More and more, until the weight was noticeable. As the weight increased, so did the Force, tickling him in a way he had never experienced before. Opening his eyes, he found himself covered with the tiny golden birds that filled this garden. He gasped and they all turned to look at him before flying away.

"See, they play." Denji's face was joyous as he waved farewell to his birds. "Can we come back and play with them again?"

"Absolutely." Qui-Gon leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Every day if you'd like, but now it's naptime for little boys."

* * *

Inside Mace's office Yoda joined the other three men. He and Mace listened as Anakin and Typho explained how they found the disc. "Reviewed it, have you?"

"Not yet, Master Yoda." Anakin glanced at Typho before continuing. "We felt it important to wait until we could read it in a secure location." The unspoken connection between Haskal and Palpatine hung in the air.

At Master Windu's nod, Anakin turned on the data reader. The four men became engrossed in the tale of Haskal and the previously unknown Lord Sidious that scrolled across the screen. When the reader finally shut off, Typho was the first to speak. "Is it possible, that Kenobi somehow mind-linked with the Sith he killed and discovered the identity of the Sith Master?"

"Possible it may be. Truth trapped in the mind of the child, Denji, it is." Yoda shook his head. "Protect him, the Force did, from the drugs that should have killed him."

Anakin couldn't sit still any longer. He began to pace, much to the annoyance of Master Windu. "This Sidious thought what happened to Obi-Wan was funny. What kind of animal could do that to someone?"

"Restrain yourself, Padawan Skywalker." There was more than a touch of Force behind Windu's words and Anakin returned to his seat automatically. Ignoring the slight smile on Yoda's face, he continued. "Be glad the Sith found this amusing. Otherwise, I'm sure he would have had Obi-Wan killed."

"Know what the child knows, helpful it would be."

Typho immediately voiced his concern. "Helpful, but dangerous if this Sidious realizes what you're up to."

Yoda's answer was just as immediate. "More dangerous if discovered, he is not."

"The Jedi will protect Denji." The padawan had not considered any other options, unlike Amidala's chief of security.

"It is not your decision to make."

Master Windu interrupted whatever reaction Anakin may have had. "Unfortunately, he may be correct, Padawan." He studied Anakin carefully. "You need to make your master aware of that possibility."

* * *

Anakin quietly slipped into the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon. He found the older man kneeling next to the bed, watching Denji sleep. "Master?"

Qui-Gon smiled and reached out. Anakin moved closer and took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled down next to his master as he spoke. "Amidala has been cleared."

"For Denji's sake, I'm glad."

"Master..." Anakin trailed off, unsure of how to bring up his earlier conversation with Master Windu. When Qui-Gon looked at him curiously, he changed the subject. "How was your day?"

Qui-Gon sensed Anakin's tension, but he couldn't ignore the question. "He's more in tune with the living Force than I ever thought possible."

"Master?"

A rare smile graced the other man's face. "He had over one hundred tula birds dancing with him today."

"They were dancing with him? I'd like to have seen that."

"Tomorrow the three of us will go to the garden before your classes." Qui-Gon paused as he stood and straightened the blankets. "In fact, why don't you invite Amidala to join us?"

"A real family outing?"

They moved out into the common room as Qui-Gon spoke. "She and I need to discuss Denji's future." He felt Anakin's questions without even looking at the young man. "His Force abilities are as strong or stronger than they were before. Without some form of training..."

Anakin understood and finished for him. "He could lose control if put under enough stress." He took a deep breath and continued. "There's more, Master."

They sat at the table. "Tell me."

Slowly the story came out about Haskal and his involvement with the mysterious Lord Sidious, the drugs that were suppose to reveal what was in Obi-Wan's mind but instead turned him into a child, and then the murder of Haskal with the subsequent cover-up.

When Anakin was done, Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. The one thing his padawan hadn't said was crystal clear to him. "Force, the identity of the Sith could still be locked in his mind."

Anakin nodded. "We need to protect him from this Lord Sidious."

"And possibly from the Council." The words weren't meant to be said out loud, but they were heard, regardless.

When Qui-Gon sighed, Anakin squeezed his arm. "He needs to stay with us. Somehow, we'll make Padme see that."

* * *

Dorme slipped into the quiet room where Amidala stood staring out of the window. When the Senator didn't acknowledge her arrival, she began to softly speak, watching for a reaction. "The temple is very peaceful; this is a wonderful place for Denji to recover."

"We should never have come here."

"Milady?"

Amidala turned away from the view of the Senate building. "Denji will be safer at home, we should return to Naboo."

"What about Qui-Gon? He would do anything to protect Denji."

"No, he would do anything to protect Obi-Wan."

Dorme didn't hide her confusion. "They're one and the same."

"Are they?" Amidala blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. "What if they decide Obi-Wan can be saved by destroying Denji? What will happen to my son then?"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Qui-Gon. It's been a long time, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The years had been kind to the former Supreme Chancellor. Finis moved to his favorite chair and indicated another to his old friend.

"I am sorry that it has been so long." Qui-Gon's apology was cut off.

"Don't be silly. I've followed your career over the years. The council keeps you busy. Now, what brings you here? I get the feeling it's a personal matter."

Qui-Gon gave a wan smile. "Are you sure you're not Force-sensitive?" When the other man didn't continue the joke, he continued. "I need your help, Finis. I need legal representation."

"In the courts?"

"Yes, and possibly against the Council and against the government of Naboo." He looked directly at Valorum. "I may be finding myself in a custody battle with Senator Amidala Naberra."

Finis gave him a blank look as he rang for a servant. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning."

They were on their second pot of tea before Qui-Gon wound down. Finis chose his words carefully. "I want you to think about this carefully. I know how much Obi-Wan means to you, but you are fighting an uphill battle, my friend."

Qui-Gon exhaled sharply in a rare show of anger. "The Senate courts have always considered a padawan to be in the custody of his master. Obi-Wan deserves his life back Finis. That is the most important thing. No one is taking Obi-Wan into account. He is trapped inside Denji; I know he is."

Finis gave a sad nod, then seemed lost in thought.

After a few moments, Qui-Gon grew concerned. "Finis?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. If what you are saying is true, then my replacement is somehow tied up with the Sith. That is difficult to accept."

"Then you understand that we need to find the truth?" There was such hope in the regal man's face that Valorium would have been hard pressed to deny him.

"I still have some influence. I'll make some discrete inquires."

Qui-Gon sagged back against the chair, not bothering to hide his relief. "Thank you."

Silently the former Supreme Chancellor hoped he wasn't setting his friend up for heartache.

* * *

"Padme, why are you running?" Anakin reached out to slow her frantic movements.

She sidestepped his grasp as she quickly sorted through her singed gowns. "Denji will be safer in hiding. I'm just protecting my son."

"What about Qui-Gon?" Even before he finished, Anakin knew the answer. "It's not just the Sith you want to hide from."

"He wants Obi-Wan back." Picking two of the least damaged garments, she shoved them in her travel bag.

Anakin didn't try to hide his frustration at being caught in the middle. "He loves him, of course he wants..."

"Exactly!" Amidala slammed the case shut and moved past him into the hall. The borrowed Jedi quarters were too small for her frenzied movements. Anakin followed her as Dorme gathered the remaining luggage in the room. "He wants his Obi-Wan back, but what will happen to my Denji? Will you destroy him in the process? Answer me that, Padawan Skywalker."

The venom in her words stunned the young man and stopped him in his tracks. By the time he recovered his equilibrium, the lift door had closed behind her.

* * *

"Qui-Gon, the decision is not ours to make. The Senator has custody of the boy and the decision is hers alone."

"We are sorry, Qui-Gon. We do understand how difficult this is for you." Depa Billaba tried to soften Windu's words but Qui-Gon would have nothing to do with it.

"That 'boy' is a thirty-four year old Jedi who has been tortured by the Sith for the last ten years. How much more will he be forced to endure before this Council sees fit to end his torment?"

Depa tried again. "Qui-Gon, you must realize how..."

"No!" He cut her off with a sharp gesture. "It is the Council who must realize how wrong they are. You tell me that you understand. If you truly understood, you never would have allowed this to happen."

Mace shook his head. "You can't possibly blame the Council for the actions of the Sith."

"You cast him aside. The moment you realized that he was no longer of use to the Order you abandoned him. You took that choice from me, let me believe that the man I loved had betrayed me."

"What is done is done." Yaddle took a turn at calming the hurt man. "Change the past we cannot. The future, our focus must lie."

Yoda nodded his agreement. "Find answers, the Healers will. Time they must be given."

"How much more time will Obi-Wan and I lose in the meantime?" Qui-Gon watched the various Council members react to his words. The Force swirled around him and he knew. "You're letting her leave with him."

"I'm sorry, we have no right to stop her." The honest sorrow on Windu's face told Qui-Gon what his words did not.

"When do they leave?"

Mace tried to prepare him. "You need to accept this, Qui-Gon. The Senator will do everything in her power to protect him."

"When?" Behind him, Anakin silently slipped into the council chamber.

"Qui-Gon..."

"When?"

"Now, Master." Qui-Gon bowed his head at his apprentice's words. Anakin continued, giving what hope he could to the older man. "I've asked the pilot to delay as much as possible."

Qui-Gon didn't wait for a dismissal from the Council.

* * *

On the Nubian cruiser, Amidala paced nervously. "Preflight never takes this long." She reached out to the communication panel. "Pilot, what is the delay?"

After a short burst of static, the familiar voice of Ric Olie came through. "I'm sorry, ma'am, we were doing some maintenance on the secondary systems when the order to depart came through. We'll be done momentarily."

Amidala shook her head even though the pilot couldn't see her. "No, forget the secondaries. I want us airborne now."

"Senator, we just have a few more adjustments..."

"Now, Captain!"

Olie was fond of the Jedi, but he knew where his loyalties lay. Amidala immediately felt the vibrations of the launch boosters. Denji turned in his seat to look out the window as the sleek vessel lifted off the hanger deck.

* * *

"No." Qui-Gon ran through the hanger door as the starship lifted off its supports. Without a second thought he prepared to rush the departing ship. Only the quick thinking of his padawan kept him from Force-leaping onto the wing. As they tumbled to the ground, Qui-Gon looked up to see a heartbroken face staring back at him. Denji waved sadly as the ship left the hanger.

* * *

"Are you all right, Master?" Anakin watched the bearded man sitting out on the balcony.

Qui-Gon seemed unaware of his padawan's arrival until younger man touched his arm. He reflectively tightened his grip on the well-loved bantha that Denji had left behind. "He's out there somewhere, Ani. He's lonely and he's scared and she's hiding him from me."

"She's scared, too, Master. She's scared and trying to protect her son."

"From me?" Qui-Gon finally turned to look at Anakin. "Doesn't she understand that I would do anything to keep him safe?

Anakin impulsively hugged his mentor. "She will. We just need to give her a little more time and she'll calm down. You'll see, we just need to be patient."

Qui-Gon leaned his face against the head resting on his shoulder. "Will Sidious be as patient, my padawan? What does the Force tell you?"

The answer remained unspoken as neither man wished to admit how silent the Force had become in regards to the man-child in question.

* * *

"She left Coruscant with her son still alive. You were too slow, Tyranus." The hooded figure radiated anger, but the other man merely smiled.

"The chase will be easy, my master." Dooku reached into his cloak and pulled out a tracking device. "Qui-Gon will never know how I managed to find them. It will haunt my former padawan and his apprentice for the rest of their days." With a smile he faded back into the shadows.


End file.
